


Some kind of family

by punkyjr



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Dam Breakthrough, Quintis - Freeform, domestic type fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyjr/pseuds/punkyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After "Dam Breakthrough", Happy invites Toby to crash at her place and talk, and the topic of family comes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some kind of family

**Author's Note:**

> Purely speculative Quintis fluff, enjoy.

Inviting people to spend the night at her cramped apartment was not something Happy Quinn was in the habit of doing, but she also knew she wasn’t ready to let go of Toby’s hand for the night, so she supposed she could make an exception. Just once. “Hey, Doc, I think it’s time for a shrink session after the events from earlier today, so why don’t you come back to my place to talk? I’ll even let you ride the precious motorcycle- you know, the one I’d kill you if you ever laid your hands on it without my permission. What do you say?” She asked, feeling bold. Toby’s expression looked like he’d managed to choke on air before he stammered “I-I’d love to, if that’s okay with you, Hap.” She chuckled, and responded with “I wouldn’t have offered, otherwise, smartass.” “Who, me, smartass? Nah!” He joked, feigning offense. God, she loved the dopey grin on his stupid face. It was the dopey grin and the puppy dog eyes that always got to her. Leave it to a shrink to know that she was like a hedgehog: prickly on the outside, but with a soft underbelly. She’d spent most of her life curled into a protective ball, but he was slowly but surely getting her to the point where she felt comfortable reaching out to him. She supposed that happened, when someone was ready to dive into a giant pipe and risk being chopped to bits by turbines if they thought it would save the person they cared about. Cabe told her at the garage what Toby’s reaction had been when she’d been sucked down the pipe at the dam. What an idiot. He wouldn’t have stood a chance against the turbines. Although I wouldn’t have either, without the net he helped deploy. Well, at least he wouldn’t have to feel indebted to her for saving his life anymore. They were back on an even playing field again. Happy reminded Toby that he would have to trade the fedora for a helmet at least during the ride, since the human brain would not be properly protected otherwise, and it would kill the mood to have to scrape his brain off the pavement. “I won’t go dying on you any time soon.” He assured her, with a hearty chuckle.  
A short ride and a few squeals of “my spleen!” later (Toby did not take well to potholes and speed bumps), they arrived at Happy’s apartment. “No bells and whistles on the mechanic’s apartment, huh?” Toby teased. She shot him a look that could have melted steel, and he held up his hands to show he’d meant no harm. “Keep talking like that, and I might have to create an ejector seat for when you think you’re so smart.” She threatened. “I love you, too.” He squeaked. “You’re lucky I have a soft spot for you, Doc.” She responded. He knew better than to come back with a list of soft pressure points on the human body. After all, he wasn’t planning to die any time soon. Sometimes, he knew when to keep his mouth shut. He could have used that skill, back in his gambling days. Or in his one and only boxing match.  
Toby flopped down on the couch, haphazardly sprawled across the cushions, while Happy leaned back and rested her feet on the nearby ottoman. “So, we’re a thing now?” She asked, breaking the silence. “We’re a thing now.” He echoed, nodding. A small smile appeared on her face. “Well, since you found my remaining family before I did, I guess you don’t have to worry about impressing my dad.” She added. “Was that Happy Quinn making a joke? I believe it was!” Toby said, mock-incredulously. She simply rolled her eyes. “Whatever, doofus. I don’t think you have to worry that Pops is gonna throw a monkey wrench at ya. He knows you care about me already. Kinda goes with helping me find him, rescuing me from a submarine at the bottom of the ocean, and saving me from being chopped up from a turbine. I think that would be enough to impress most fathers.” She continued. He shrugged. “Human fathers, by and large, tend to be fiercely protective of their daughters, whether the daughters want it or not, and regardless of whether it makes any sense.” He pointed out. “Don’t ruin it, nerd.” He let out a crow of laughter. The sound was so ridiculous that even Happy had to laugh. “God, it’s no wonder people gave you a hard time in school!” She teased him. He made a pouty face until she gave in and apologized. “Speaking of family, Happy, that reminds me…what would you say if I told you I wanted to be your family?” Toby asked, quietly. There was an anxious silence that hung in the air as Happy’s heart skipped a beat. She sat, frozen, for a moment, before she found her voice to speak again. “I would say… I’d like you to be my family. I… I want to be a family. And… maybe, someday, we could have a family.” She managed to get the words to come out the way she wanted them to, despite never having much luck in the past giving voice to her emotions. “If you really want a family, we can have one, someday. You don’t have to want one just because of me, though.” Toby told her, taking her hands in his. Clutching his hands, she steeled her resolve. “I do want a family, someday. I’m not sure when I’ll feel ready for it, but the idea of it just feels right to me.” She insisted. Toby kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll be waiting, no matter what. You don’t have to rush.” He whispered. “I know.” She replied, feeling her face flushing in the dim light. She wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve someone so dedicated, but she was glad she’d found someone just as stubborn as her. “You know, it may be cheesy, but I read somewhere that family is a world created by love. And my world is right here.” Toby said, with a smile. Happy let herself relax, and laid her head on his shoulder. She could trust him. The long day had finally taken it toll on her, but she swore she heard him say “goodnight, love” as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
